Romeo and Cinderella
by blossXbrick
Summary: soy una campesina que trabaja duro, se me ha concedido ir a bailar con el príncipe, pero yo no lo amo, yo a mo ah cierto ladrón de orbes rojos que me ah cautivado desde aquel baile, por eso pedí un deseo, deseo que si se rompe, seré infeliz para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! SI YO! DE NUEVO! Estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer y pues se me vino a la mente, con exactitud invente la historia de mi imaginación, asique no es basado en el video de Miku Hatsune, NO! Es historia mia!**

**Las PPG no me pertenecen, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

-normal-

_-pensamiento-_

**-lugar, gritar-**

-hechizo-

**Summary Alternativo: soy Bombón y hoy conoceré al príncipe, pero, Dios quien es el aquel muchacho de orbes rojos que baila con aquella chica de orbes azules, ese chico es guapísimo, comparado con el príncipe, ese es más guapo…acaso es un error? No se supone que debo enamorarme del príncipe y no de un extraño? / -quien es usted?.-no podrás dejar de verlo y cuando te confieses y el no te corresponda, serás la princesa del príncipe.-te amo!.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**Romeo y Cenicienta**

**-Japón-**

**-Tokio-**

**-hora: 5:30pm-hora: 17:30-**

**-Casa Him-**

**P.O.V Bombón.**

Hola, mi nombre es Bombón Him y tengo el placer de conocerlos, bueno mi historia es linda, diría yo, soy una campesina que tiene todos los días que trabajar duro, mis hermanastras Princesa y Anastacia son muy malas conmigo, mi madrastra Sedusa también lo es, pues hoy en la mañana vino un señor con una zapatilla de cristal y a mis hermanastras no les quedo pero a mi si, entonces eh sido invitada al baile real, en el castillo, pues el castillo real está muy ocupado para hacer la fiesta, asique se hará en la casa del príncipe Randy, estoy muy alegre pues admiro mucho al príncipe…pero de amarlo no, simplemente guardo mis sentimientos para el indicado, ah se me olvidaba tengo 16 años de edad, dentro de 2 años seré mayor de edad, que feliz estoy, bueno mi físico no es lindo, pues en el colegio y la casa siempre me bajan el autoestima y siempre suelo decir que soy fea, pero mi mejor amiga Robin no le gusta que diga esas cosas y me pega y me dice que soy linda, pero acá entre nosotros, no le creo, por eso trato de no decirlo enfrente de ella, bueno me fui del tema, tengo un cabello muy largo de color pelirrojo brillante, mis ojos son de un extraño color rosado, mi piel es blanca, mi estatura es normal, soy un poco flaca, pues no mentiré, me gusta leer libros, me sacan del mundo exterior y hacen que imagine un mundo de cosas, me gustan, soy muy sobresaliente en el colegio, pues mis hermanastras son tontas y esa es otra cosa que le molesta a mi madrasta y a mis hermanastras, mi padre Him, pues así se llama, jamás conocí a los abuelos para preguntarle porque le pusieron ese nombre a Papa, el siempre anda de viaje para ganar dinero, casi nunca lo veo, me desanime pero tengo que ser fuerte para él, mi madre…pues ella cuando supo que estaba embarazada quiso abortarme, pero no lo hizo ya que Papa le prometió cuidar de ella, estuve a punto de no nacer porque ella hacia cosas que no debía durante un embarazo, y gracias a Dios nací buena y sana, pero es gracias a Papa, porque si fuera por mamá ahorita estuviera con alguna enfermedad, que ni Dios lo quiera y ayude a los enfermos, bueno esa es mi triste historia…aunque no tanto estoy ansiosa porque llegue el día de la fiesta.

-Bombón!-grito muy fuerte Princesa, como de costumbre.

-si, su majestad-dije inclinándome, pues a Princesa no le gustaba que la tratara normal, ella quería sentirse en la realeza.

-ve a lavar, secar y planchar todos mis vestidos y los de Anastacia, muévete sirvienta buena para nada! Vamos! Que el príncipe es mío! Ya sabes nada de coquetearle, porque si te veo coqueteándole te juro que te sacos los ojos y te mato!-chillo mi hermana Princesa, a veces exageraba, pues de todas formas no tenia ansias de coquetearle, si ni siquiera le amo, me retire y me fui a hacer las tareas, ah se me olvidaba que tonta soy, el baile es hoy no otro día, me equivoque lo siento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-casa Him-**

**-cuarto de Bombón-**

**-hora: 6:15pm- hora: 18:15-**

Bien, nada estaba bien! Vestido no tengo, ya estoy peinada, bañada pero no tengo vestido solo mis ropas andrajosas de siempre, ¿Qué hare? No puedo llegar así por así al palacio, no que vergüenza, oh Dios sálvame!

-hola…-dijo una voz angelical, me voltee para ver mejor y me encontré con un ángel de preciosas alas blancas, puras, llevaba un vestido muy largo que no le dejaba ver sus pies, era tipo sin mangas, tenía el cabello castaño un poco largo hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos color morado, era de tez blanca pálida, esa chica tenía facciones muy finas, era hermosa-eh venido a concederte un deseo, tu deseo-de este ángel irradiaba una luz brillante, en su mano derecha apareció una varita un poco larga y puntiaguda.

-¿Quién eres?-dije con voz temblorosa, la criatura frente a mis ojos se supone que no existe, pero estaba hay, enfrente mío!

-soy tu Madrina, ahora, el deseo, escucha con atención mi querida Bombón, todo lo que diga es importante-me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre- cuando en el castillo estéis y con el príncipe bailéis, mirarais a un apuesto chico de orbes rojos que te cautivara, de ese chico te enamorareis, y pediréis a mi tu Madrina el deseo de ser feliz, cuando vos te confeséis y el te llegue a rechazar el hechizo se romperá y serás princesa del príncipe, a quien vos estoy segura no amas, pero si te llega a corresponder, el hechizo se romperá más podréis ser feliz al lado de tu amado, ahora vamos con el primer deseo-cerro los ojos y apunto con su varita hacia mí, me quede quieta, estaba en toallas que podía hacer-**Kami wa kono shōjo no negai o fuyo- **no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y…

**Continuara… **

**HOLA! QUYE TAL TENIA PENSADO EN UN ONE-SHOT PERO ME DIJO QUE NO Y SERA UN FIC! LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE ERES MI VIDA AUN ESTA EN PROCESO DE CREARSE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

-** Kami wa kono shōjo no negai o fuyo**: Dios porfavor condece este deseo (enrealidad no me acuerdo porque me puse a buscar otras palabras y se me olvido lo que puse, asique nose si esta correcta pero de que se acerca, se acerca!)

**EL ANGEL ERA BUNNY O BELLA! **

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. Misterioso Bandido

**Bien se que es muy tarde para subir el capitulo, pero es que la segunda temporada de eres mi vida me tiene revuelta porque por alguna razón siento que esta buena y no puedo dejarla solitaria! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos de Romeo and Cinderella.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía**

**Las PPG no son mías, las utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

_**Misterioso Bandido**_

****Tokio, Japón, Casa Him, Cuarto de Bombón/hora: 6:20pm-hora: 18:20pm****

**P.O.V Bombón**

Asustada me di la vuelta pensando que mi madrasta o hermanastras habían regresado pero solo era el viento, me voltee y suspire de alivio, entonces alrededor mío se formo una burbuja blanca y que me envolvía y me cambiaba más y más cuando salí, me mire en el espejo y mire el vestido un vestido color blanco con toques rosa pálido** (el vestido es el mismo que el de la película) **mi cabello está amarrado en una cola alta de diamantes, se va lacio hasta la mitad y después se pone ondulado dándole brillo, llevo un maquillaje sencillo de brillo labial, rímel, delineador para ojos y sombras rosas en los ojos, en mis manos llevo guantes largos hasta el codo de rosa pálido y en la muñeca derecha llevo una pulse de correa con diamantes rosas.

-gracias! Enserio gracias-le sonreí al hada y empecé a saltar de felicidad, pero casi me caigo, me di cuenta que llevo unas zapatillas o tacones de cristal, muy hermosos enserio.

-vamos afuera-cambio su tono español a español latino y le pude entender mejor, cuando salimos había una hermosa carroza blancas con diseño de oro y las ruedas de oro, con dos hermosos caballos blancos-que esperas sube!-el hada me sonríe y estira su brazo indicándome que entre, temerosa abro la puerta de la carroza y entro miro por la ventana que conjura otro hechizo y al mando de la carroza hay un joven rubio apuesto de orbes verdes y tez blanca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

****Palacio del Príncipe/hora: 6:30pm-hora: 18:30pm****

la música que sonaba es hermosa, un clásico de bethoveen, después cambian al lago de los cisnes de Tchaikovsky empiezo a caminar tranquila por todo el salón y el príncipe se me acerca y hace una reverencia y me besa la mano derecha.

-es usted toda una hermosura debo decir-el sin dejar de besar mi mano, levanta su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos…en su mirada hay lujuria, sonríe pervertido y baja su mirada unos centímetros y por la ubicación de sus ojos estoy segura que está mirando mi busto, me disculpo y él se impresiona, me voy de allí y voy a la azotea donde hay una pareja en una posición muy íntima, la chica esta sentada en el barandal con las piernas abiertas y su vestido hasta los muslos, es rubia de tez blanca, sus orbes azules son hermosos, lleva un vestido ajustado en el busto de color azul, de estilo corset con diamantes y en la cintura empieza a ondearse como las olas hasta el final, el chico enfrente de ella le besa el cuello haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido de placer, yo voltee mi mirada, no debía estar allí pero algo me impedía moverme, mire el cielo estrellado y me concentre en él y las millones de estrellas, vi de reojo a la pareja y la chica se había ido ya, solo estaba el chico de cabellos pelirrojos y orbes rojos, tez blanca, se ve muy refinado en ese smoking negro, lleva unos zapatos negros a juego con el smoking, su cabello es largo y por ende está amarrado, me mira y me sorprendo, me sonríe y me sonrojo, miro a todos lados esperando que fuera la chica de antes pero solo estábamos él y yo en el balcón.

-me permite su nombre?-me miro con esa sonrisa y yo solo miraba a sus ojos, no podía quitar la vista de ellos, son hermosos, ese color rojo carmesí que brilla tan fuerte-mi nombre es Brick Jojo y el suyo?-volvió a preguntar mi nombre, me quite de mi posición y me le encaré como se debe.

-mi nombre es Bombón Him, gusto en conocerle joven Jojo-con mi voz calmada y serena le digo, miro su expresión que es de sorpresa y vuelve a sonreír pero esta vez sin sorna, sin burla, con felicidad.

-por favor llámeme Brick, no suelo ser muy formal, bonito nombre le queda a la perfección, déjeme decirle Bombón que usted es maravillosamente hermosa, tendría el placer de concederme esta piesa?-me sonroje un poco y le sonreí, tome su mano y puse mi mano izquierda en su hombro, el puso su mano derecha en mi cadera y sin música, solo la luna, el cielo y las estrellas, bailamos un precioso vals, en todo momento no deje de mirar sus ojos, sentía como el rojo carmesí se mezclaba con el rosa, termino la pieza y sin previo aviso me robo un beso, no sé cuándo pero le correspondí y nos separamos.

-perdone mi atrevimiento pero usted es demasiado hermosa que ah podido cautivar mi duro corazón-sentí esas palabras verdaderas y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sentí un fuerte ardor en mis mejillas.

-no diga eso, me apena-sonreí nerviosa y él volvió a tomar mi mano derecha y empezamos a bailar pero está vez en el salón, somos la pareja principal, quizás sea porque se suponía que yo debía bailar con el príncipe pero él, solo no le importo, dejamos de bailar y una hermosa chica refinada de que lleva un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo que combina con su cabello azabache, sus ojos son verdes esmeralda, su tez morena, me sonríe y le sigo, me lleva al balcón que esta al otro lado del salón.

-disculpe mi intromisión así, pero no debería estar usted con el príncipe?-me miro un tanto confundida y solo le sonreí.

-noté cuando llegue que el príncipe estaba ocupado con otra chica y después me vio y se me acerco, no quería molestarle-sonreí ampliamente, aunque por dentro me moría por el coraje, sentí un ruido y mire al patio y escalando el barandal apareció un chico con smoking negro, su cabello azabache y ojos verdes, cuando toco el suelo se arregló el traje y cuando subió la mirada, note que su piel es morena, sonrío, pero la sonrisa no fue para mí, mire a la chica al lado mío y estaba sorprendida y muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías-lo último lo dijo en un susurro que escuche claramente, él se le acerco y ella no se movió, la abrazó y la besó, estaban teniendo un momento romántico, me sentí excluida asique lista para irme, la chica me detuvo y me sonrió.

-mi nombre es Bellota Utonio y él es mi novio Butch Jojo-cuando escuché el apellido del chico me sonroje y ella lo noto.

-sí, él es hermano de Brick-el chico soltó un silbido y me sonroje más.

-asique te gusta mi hermano?-me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-no…lose-estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

-¡Sí!-ambos dijeron y yo solo salí de allí lo más rápido posible, para llevar minutos conociéndoles son muy agradables y forman linda pareja.

Sentí como alguien me jaló y entre a una habitación oscura, me taparon la boca y me encontré con la chica rubia de antes y me sorprendí.

-mira perra!-me dio una cachetada y yo no sabía qué hacer, que hice para que se enojara conmigo-Brick es mío! Y solo mío! Me podré acostar con quien quiera! Pero ÉL es mío-me dio otra cachetada pero en la otra mejilla y allí fue cuando reaccione y la empuje y le di varias cachetadas.

-que yo sepa él no tiene novia, asique no vengas a pegarme si él quiere estar conmigo es su decisión!-acaso si me gustaba? Solté eso sin pensar, estaba peleando por Brick?.

-Burbuja Lee no lo olvides! Perra!-con algunos rasguños salió corriendo de aquí mientras decía "dale su merecido" no entendí pero al momento de levantarme alguien me azoto contra la pared y no era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Randy.

-vaya vaya que divertido juguete me han dado hoy, valla que te ves deliciosa-atemorizada trate de zafar pero no podía, sentí como me rasgaban el hermoso vestido y quedaba en ropa interior, apenada y sin fuerzas, traté de sacar todas mis fuerzas y lo empecé a aruñar, no se me ocurría más nada, grité nadie me escucho me pego y le devolví el golpe, me tiro a la cama y rápidamente me bajo mis bragas quedando descubierta, se bajó sus pantalones, iba a huir pero no podía el golpe me había dejado aturdida, mire como se agarro su miembro, pensé en mi fin, perdí las esperanzas, lágrimas salieron de mi boca, volví a gritar pero nadie escuchaba.

-BRICK!-grité sin pensar el nombre del chico misterioso y cuando Randy se acerco a mí pensé lo peor, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver al chico pelirrojo y de orbes carmesí muy furioso.

-quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!-como un lobo furioso corrió y se lanzo sobre Randy dándole golpes, yo solo me vestí y en la puerta aparecieron Butch y Bellota, Bellota me ayudo a vestirme y ambas salimos de allí, después salieron Butch y Brick furiosos, yo apenada no sabía que decir.

-gracias!-fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Estás bien? No te hirió o algo?-Brick preocupado se acerco a mí y me examino toda, yo sonrojada parpadeaba, me cargó en sus brazos y salimos del castillo sin ser vistos, llegamos a un lugar que no reconocí, hay un pequeña choza de paja y madera, me pareció muy hogareña, me gusto.

-no es muy lindo pero con esto vivimos-Butch sonrío y le sonreí, note cierta molestia en el pelirrojo y solo me reí bajo, entramos y era como un sueño, me bajo y atesore aquel lugar.

-bueno esto fue lo que pude recolectar-Brick dejo en la mesas 10 bolsas.

-con esto es más que suficiente!-dijo Butch alegre sosteniendo las bolsas en su manos.

-me voy a dormir, pero antes…Brick será mejor que pares a esa mujerzuela, no queremos que Bombón salga herida-Bellota subió las escaleras y la perdí de vista.

-yo también me voy a dormir-Butch bostezo y se fue por el mismo camino que Bellota-y es cierto lo que dijo mi sexy novia-"te oí!"escuché el grito de Bellota y Butch solo rió bajo y siguió su camino.

-si quieres puedes quedarte o irte a casa-no podía apreciar los ojos de Brick pues estaban siendo tapados por los mechones de cabellos largos de Brick.

-me quedaré, pero no seré una molestia?-me acerque a él y le subí la mira y lo mire con dulzura.

-no…jamás lo serás-me dijo y me beso, le correspondí el beso se intensifico y se lleno de pasión, por alguna razón no necesito conocerlo mucho, solo a su lado soy feliz y me siento segura, lo acabo de conocer y me gusta, será esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista? No lose pero me gusta, me cargó de nuevo como una princesa y me subió por las escaleras fuimos a la última puerta y entramos, me puso con delicadeza en la cama y se desvistió y me sonroje y mire a otro lado.

-ah, lo siento se me olvido avisar-se puso solo sus bóxers y se acostó y me dio una camisa grande de color azul oscura, me levante y me escondí en un rincón del cuarto y me cambie, me acoste y la cama enserio estaba cómoda, Brick me rodeo con su fornido brazo en la cintura y me pego a él me dormí al instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-con esto confirmo que es un sí y que estarán los dos dispuestos a enfrentar los retos que le vienen-el ángel o hada salió de allí con una sonrisa malvada y despareció.

**Continuara….**

**Muajajaja miren, aquí los personajes no serán iguales, ahorita Bombón esta toda tonta pero después se hará fuerte, Bellota no es tan ruda, pero aprenderá, Burbuja es la mala y una zorra, cambie la actitud de los personajes, porque si nos ponemos a ver en todos los fics, la actitud no cambia y eso a la larga aburre, asique quise ponerle un poco de picante a este fic, espero que les guste! Esta románticon pero es el principio, apenas esta comenzando!**

**Ah si! Los capítulos serán cortos por falta de tiempo! **

**Reviews!**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	3. Caminos separados

**Bien yo! Continuando está historia de romance y acción, saben si me pongo a mirar todos dirán que se parece a la historia de "Romeo y Julieta" pero no! Hare que la trama y todo cambie para que no se parescan asique…**

**Las PPG no son mías, las uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

_**Caminos y Sentimientos Separados Por El Frío Viento**_

****Tokio, Japón, Casa Jojo****

**Brick P.O.V**

Me levanté a media noche y pude sentir el cuerpo tibio de Bombón y sonreí de medio lado, la pegue a mí y la besé en la nuca y después en el cuello.

-Es tan hermosa cuando duerme...-Suelto un pequeño suspiro en su cuello y la siento despertarse y la volteo, pero solo esta medio dormida.

-¿Brick?-Beso sus labios, eh tratado se resistirme este poco tiempo, pero al verla con esa cara medio despierta, toda tierna y al decir mi nombre así, tan _sensual_ no pude contenerme de robarle un beso de esos labios carmesí.

-Si, Bombón ¿Me haces una promesa?-Tengo que estar seguro que ella me ame, como yo la amo a ella, que mejor forma que cuando uno esta dormido, ya que estamos tan del lado de casi dormidos que nuestro cerebro no procesa tan rápido como cuando estamos despiertos que decimos la verdad para ya volverse a dormir.

-Dime...-Debía apresurarme o se podría volver a dormir.

-¿Tú me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?-Aún dormida se sonrojo y me sonrió, me beso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te amo más de lo que crees.-Se quedo dormida y yo pude dormir tranquilo, por primera vez, sentí una calidez...tan cómoda, se sentía la paz, con estos pensamientos me quede dormido, esperando por el nuevo día.

* * *

**Broken Heart**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Todos los de la casa se despertaron asustados al escuchar unos fuertes portazos, los hombres salieron a inspeccionar que era y abren la puerta, siendo empujados y aturdidos por unos muy grandes y fuertes guardias, detrás de los guardias venían el prometido de Bombón y Burbuja, con una sonrisa macabra.

-Vengo por lo que es mío.-Fue al cuarto y se trajo a Bombón tal y como estaba vestida y la estampo contra el suelo, Bombón emitió un chillido y Brick se enfureció, trato de levantarse pero Burbuja con su tacón de aguja lo piso en el hombro derecho, dejando a la vista sus muy eróticas bragas.

-¡Maldito zorra! Te revolcaste con **_este_**.-Miro a Brick con desprecio y este afilo la mirada.

-Mi querido Brick.-Burbuja beso la mejilla de Brick y estaba a punto de besarle en los labios.

-¡Quita tus malditas manos de él!-Sin oportunidad ningún guardia pudo reaccionar antes que ella, Bombón se paro y corrió donde Burbuja y la lanzo al suelo y la aruño, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, una cachetada muy sonora, le jalo los cabellos, Burbuja no se quedo atrás y la aruño, pero toda la cara y le jalo el cabello muy fuerte, pelirroja vs. rubia, una batalla que a los guardias y al hombre ese les daba gracia, Bellota estaba encerrada por lo que no sabia nada, Butch no se metía ya que no era asunto de él, pero a Brick no le causaba ni una pizca de gracia, más bien dolor, dolor de ver como su muñeca, su amada muñeca, es lastimada.

-¡Zorra! ¡Puta! ¡Malparida! ¡Hija de Puta! ¡Apuesto que te acuestas con el primero que ves! ¡Ninfómana! ¡Maldita Perra de mierda! Me la vas a pagar nadie se lleva lo que es mío.-Burbuja peleaba con más fuerza, pero Bombón fue más ágil y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejando a Burbuja vomitando sangre, la agarro de la cabeza y le dio un rodillazo, después la levanto y la estrello contra la pared.

-¡Ninguna maldita estúpida me insulta sin antes haberme conocido!-Bombón miraba a Burbuja y le jalo el cabello tan fuerte que le halo unos mechones, los gritos de la rubia se escucharon por todos lados.

-Bombón ya basta, te harás daño.-Bombón ignoro a Brick, su furia era ciega, era cierto que al principio solo fue un juego de niñas y peleo por Brick, pero cuando la pelea se volvió más fuerte ella ya no peleaba por él, peleaba por ella y por su dignidad.

-¡No puedes tener lo que jamás se te dio!-Bombón le grito a Burbuja y ella la miro con una sonrisa.-Y tú piensa lo que quieras.-Bombón se acerco a su prometido y de una patada lo golpeo en la entrepiernas.

-¡Guardias!-Los guardias que antes de divertían y gozaban, ahora amarraban a Bombón de la mano y la llevan fuera de la casa.

-¡No suéltenme! Por favor ¡Brick!-Por más que gritara no podrían hacer nada, Brick se levanto y trato de rescatarla pero otros guardias lo amarraron de manos a él, Burbuja se paro y fue donde Brick, miro a Bombón con malicia y cuando intento besar a Brick, este le escupió en la cara.

-¡Idiota!-Burbuja se limpio la boca y camino con pasos lentos y lastimeros hacia la entrada, Bombón se fue por la derecha y Brick por la izquierda.

-**We cannot separate, cause you're part of** **me.**-Bombón grito a todo pulmón y Brick la miro sorprendido.

-**Is a promise.**-Ambos derramaron una lágrima y aún con esas sogas haciéndoles daño, se miraron y se sonrieron.

_**Continuara...**_

_****_**Hola mi gente hermosa, ¿Qué les parecio? ¡No abandone el fic, solo me tome unas vacaciones muy largas de él! Para haber vuelto, soy mala por haber puesto solo un poco, disculpen, espero que les haya gustado, porque creanme que no sabía que hacer en este capítulo.**

**Ninfómana: **Es un deseo sexual violento e insaciable en las mujeres.

**We cannot separate, cause you're part of me:** No podemos separarnos, porque eres parte de mí.

**Is a promise:** Es una promesa.

**Buenos nos leemos! Se cuidan! **

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Vidas separadas

**Hola gente, lamento tanto la demora, soy una mala escritora…pero el problema es que…bueno me habían quitado la computadora por…*pipppppppppp* ya se que tonta soy, bueno aquí como mala escritora que soy, traigo el capítulo 4 de esta rara historia que nadie sabe, ni yo, como acabará.**

**Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**Las PPG no son mías, ni el resto de los personajes que pertenecen a la serie, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

_**Nuestro Mismo Destino, Diferentes Vidas**_

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que el incidente había pasado y jamás se lograron encontrar, sin embargo…Randy y Burbuja si se veían y se decían todo lo que pasaba con ellos dos.

***Casa Hogareña del Príncipe Randy/hora: 9:17pm-hora: 21:17pm***

Con Bombón las cosas no iban muy bien…

-Ven acá zorra, y dame tu pureza, porque si no se la diste al imbécil ese, me la darás a mi ¡Hija de tu gran puta!-Randy iba corriendo y gritando por toda la casa, los vecinos les parecía normal esos gritos, el mismo cuento todos los días, Bombón paró en seco y se volteo y con furia en sus ojos, corrió hacia Randy y lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo tiro al suelo para darle una patada con la punta trasera de la bota en la espina dorsal y salir de allí corriendo, pero para su mala suerte, cuando abrió la puerta estaban su madrastra y sus hermanastras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-La mujer tomó del brazo a Bombón y le enterró sus uñas, la pelirroja no se quedo atrás y como pudo le quebró las uñas y salió corriendo, sus hermanastras festejaron ya que podían tirarse a Randy sin ningún problema.

-Este mundo está lleno de zorras.-Bombón miro el cielo y siguió corriendo.

Con Brick la cosa era muy diferente…

***Casa Miyarishi/hora: 8:59pm-hora: 19:59pm***

-Bricky, corazoncito ¿Dónde estás?-Burbuja reía muy divertida y miraba todos los lados y el pelirrojo apareció por atrás y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Aquí estoy.-Brick reía divertido y vio como una niña pequeña de cabello rojizo largo pasaba corriendo junto con un niño de cabello castaño y su sonrisa de desvaneció, ¿Será correcto lo que hace para olvidarla? ¿Enserio la está tratando de olvidar y la promesa? Ni el mismo sabía porque le seguía el juego a la zorra de cabello rubio.

-Amorcito, vamos a comer.-Brick salió de su trance y tomo la mano de Burbuja, cenaron y Brick se fue a su habitación.

**A media noche…**

Brick despertó todo sudado y con el corazón acelerado, había estado soñando que se encontraba con Bombón, pero era solo un sueño, paso por el cuarto de Burbuja para ver como estaba y solo logró escuchar voces, gemidos.

-Perra.-Siguió su camino y se topo con una de las sirvientes y esta se asusto e iba a salir corriendo pero Brick la tomo de la mano y le tapo la boca.

-Señorito Brick…¿Q-Qué hace a-aquí?-La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos, dejo de mirar a Brick y miro la escena y sus ojos mostraron una tristeza enorme.

-¿Lo conoces?-Ella lo miro y asintió.

-Es mi novio.-Brick la vio atónita.

-¿Y por qué no haces nada?-Ella negó.

-Si así es feliz, pues que me queda no puedo pelear por él…si peleo por él a puesto que se quedara con ella.-La chica sonrió y antes de irse miro a Brick.-Creo que es tiempo que dejes de fingir y empieces a actuar, porque llegará un día en el que _ella_ te vera acaramelado con la rubia y la perderás.-Kotomi se fue de allí sonriendo.

-¿Qué…?-Brick se quedo mirando a la nada, reaccionó y salió corriendo, tomo parte de su ropa, fue al cuarto de las sirvientas y busco el cuarto de Kotomi, entro y la despertó.

-Salga de aquí, si lo ven me matan.-Ella intento empujarlo, pero él es más fuerte que ella.

-Escapa conmigo…-Brick sonrió y ella se quedo sorprendida mirándolo.

-¿¡Esta loco?!-Brick rio y recogió alguna de las cosas de ella y la jalo.

-Saldremos de este lugar y seremos felices.-Kotomi no dejaba de mirar a Brick y sonrió.

-Eres más bueno de lo que pensaba.-Él se sonrojo un poco y evadieron la seguridad, llegaron a un gran muro y treparon, ya después de haber cruzado el gran muro había una ciudad de casas humildes y ambos se cubrieron bien con sus capuchas.

-o-o-o-o-

**Toc toc…**

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-Bellota fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a la pelirroja.

-Hola.-Bombón miro el suelo y estaba toda empapada, llena de tierra y una mancha amarilla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Bellota la dejo pasar.

-Escape…-Bombón se sentó en el sillón y Butch apareció de la nada con una toalla en la cintura y todo mojado.

-Ahh…no te vi, lo siento.-Butch se rasco la cabeza y miro a Bellota y se le cayó la toalla y Bombón se sonrojo mucho y se quedo mirando cierta parte de la anatomía del chico pelinegro.

-Grande…-Bombón se sonrojo más y miro a Bellota y después a Butch y después a Bellota, se levanto y la tomo de ambas manos.-Te compadezco, pobre de ti cuando vayan a crear niños.-Bombón se volvió a sentar y Bellota miro a Butch.

-¿Crear?-Bellota se desmayo.

-Lo tengo enserio grande…-Butch se quedo mirando su parte intima y lo tomo en sus manos y se lo miro y se bajo la piel y Bombón cada vez se ponía más roja.

-¡¿Cuándo rayos piensas taparte?!-Butch se sorprendió y se tapo y se rió.

-Lo siento, se me olvido…me voy.-Butch salió corriendo y Bombón cerró la puerta y se desmayo.

**En otra parte…**

-Pronto estaré con ustedes amigos míos…-Decía un chico encapuchado que se perdía con las sombras y la oscuridad de la noche en una sonrisa de felicidad y unos ojos color cielo que podían matar si quisieran.

**Continuará…**

**Lamento hacerlo tan corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, enserio perdónenme, dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo de las demás historias.**

**Hasta entonces…**

**Sayonara.**

**Reviews?**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
